The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Healthcare environments, such as hospitals or clinics, include information systems, such as hospital information systems (HIS), radiology information systems (RIS), clinical information systems (CIS), and cardiovascular information systems (CVIS), and storage systems, such as picture archiving and communication systems (PACS), library information systems (LIS), and electronic medical records (EMR). Information stored can include patient medication orders, medical histories, imaging data, test results, diagnosis information, management information, and/or scheduling information, for example.